Missing Family Ties
by The Awesome March Hare
Summary: What if four autobots were rasied on earth. What will happend if they meet Cliffjumper.
1. Proluge

Missing family's ties.

This is my first transformers story. I do not own transformers if I did prime will never had died and bee will never would have turn into goldbug. Please enjoy and please review.

Prologue

**" Sir they had come for your newborn son!" said Ratchet. "Ironhide, Ratchet what is wrong?" ask Optimas Prime. " The newborns are in danger." Replied Ironhide. "Then we have to have our newborns go to an unknown planet. They are no longer safes on Cybertron." Said Optimas Prime. " Cliffjumper take the these newborns down to Earth and make sure they are in good hands. Cliffjumpers say goodbye to your brother." Said Optimas Prime. " Goodbye." Replied Cliffjumper. Cliffjumper got on the space ship with the four newborns and set off for Earth. He left them at the door of the orphanage and left. Soon the four newborns were adopted and took on human forms. They were given the names Cody, Corbin, Dan, and Shun.**


	2. Chapter one 14 years later

Chapter One

A/N I do not own transformers. I wish that I did. Ocs Sides Pov

Chapter One

It has been fourteen years since the four sparklings were sent to Earth. Nearly everyone that had knows the sparklings have forgotten them but some.

Present day, city of Forks, WS.

The city of Forks is so boring. Hey my name is Cody Streak. I am just your average fifteen year old. I have an average boring life. I go to school, hang out with my friends, and mess with my twin brother, but sometimes I feel like there should be more to life. Like my real mom and dad send me here for a reason. You see my twin brother Corbin and I were adopted. I hate it but not of much as Corbin. Corbin thinks it's his fault.

My brother has to stop blaming himself. It's not his fault.

Well anyway today at school was weird. Real weird, you never believe me if I tell you. Anyway let me tell you what happened.

I woke up at my usual time of 7:00 AM. At 8:00 Am my bro and I left for school it as usual. On the way we meet up with our best friends Shun Gray and Dan Wvanger. Shun is this Asian American kid with bluish-grayish hair with red highlights and blue eyes. He is also fifteen. Dan is a simple fifteen-year-old kid with wavy, honey, blond, short hair and bright baby blue eyes. Dan is kind of small for his age.

We arrived at school at 8: 15. The rest of the morning went okay until lunch. I had to buy a lunch today, and as I was walking toward the usual table. I trip. By no other then Rum Con. Rum Con is a sixteen year old with this weird choppy blue/purplish hair and these deep dark blood red eyes.

"What your problem Rum?" I ask as soon I got up. "You Autobot!" he said and with that he left. 'Autobot what the heck is an Autobot?' I thought. {I don't know brother, I don't know.} I heard my brother said in my head. You see my brother and I can talk to each other with our minds and we can feel each other presence and feel each other pain and we can do perfect unison without trying. Cool or what?

"What is with that dude?" I ask when I sat down. "IdonotknowIreallydon'?" Shun said very fast. "Translate please?" Dan said kindly. "I do not know I really don't know. You think he part of a club or something?" Shun said again very slow this time. Shun talks fast only when he has sugar. NEVER GIVE HIM TEN POUNDS OF SUGAR! Got that, that one thing you don't want to see.

People were staring cause we were using our own secret langue. It sounds like when highly advance alien robots are talking. (1) My brother opens his mouth and said "Well their weird with a capitol W. They also have no good fashion sense." We all nodded our heads in agreement.

We went to our next class. There we saw this boy who look about sixteen with bright, short, wavy, curly, red hair and bright blue eyes. He was small for his age just like Dan.

"Everyone this C'J Prime." Said our math teacher. {C'J Prime. What a weird last name.} my brother whispered through our bond. {Yeah.} I whispered back. C'J then took the seat right next to Dan.

For some odd reason the cons twins didn't look happy, well they never look happy. They look like they wanted to kill C'J painfully. C'J also look like he wanted to kill the cons twins.

We tried to listen to our history teacher but he makes the bloodiest wars boring like dry paint.

C'J was listen with rapt attention but was acting like his was bored too. After what seem like hour it was time to go home.

We were walking toward my house when I heard something. It sounded like a voice. "I catch up with you guys later." I said to my friends. I went to follow the voice.

"Well Cliffjumper did you find them?" ask the unknown voice. "Yeah but the cons are here as well." Replied this 'Cliffjumper'. "Keep them safe at all cost." The unknown voice said. "Yes sir." Said Cliffjumper.

I heard weird transforming sounds and then a car driving away. Then it was quite, real quite.

I walk very fast to my house. 'Well that was weird.' I thought. I really didn't understand of what I heard.

When I got home, I had dinner and went straight to my room to think. Ugh I hate thinking.

'Lets see someone or something has to be protected. But what, what?' {What are think about, cause you think so loud I can hear it.} came my brother trough our bond. {Don't do that you scare me. I overheard something today. It sound like someone or something has to be protected and it's going to be hard cause of these 'Cons'.} I told him.

{Well lets gets more clues and try to solve this mystery. Goodnight Sides.} He said.

{Goodnight Sunny}

'Wow we haven't use our old childish nicknames in a while.' I thought.

That night I had a weird dream. I was on this metal planet. It buildings was on fire. I heard this evil laughter. I woke up with a start but then I went back to sleep.

A/N I do not own Transformers. I wish that I did. Please review and no flames. Any flames will be feed to my pet Driller. (1)- In the 2007 Transformers movie that the langue you hear Rumble use to talk.


End file.
